Blinded
by Trini08
Summary: Something goes wrong on a hunt, seriously wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's my new story. I'm not really having any luck writing new chapters for my old ones, but i'll get there. This is just a little something i came up with, hope u like._**

* * *

Sam sat dazed on the floor of the cave where he had been thrown by the latest bad guy, some sort of acid spewing creature that was killing the locals. He was quickly snapped out of the fog that covered his mind at the sound of a very painful scream. His brothers painful scream.

"Dean! Where are you?" He yelled shaking his head to clear it and trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness around him, his flashlight had been thrown who knows where and Dean didn't have his. Sam got no response except a slightly softer cry and he followed the sound to his brother's side.

"What happened, are you hurt?" He asked panicky.

"I got hit with that freaks venom or whatever it was that he shoots, but I got him, he's dead." Dean ground out, still obviously in pain.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Sam said helping Dean to his feet and following the soft gleam that was coming from the entrance to the cave. When they got out, Sam led them to some rocks where they sat and rested.

"Sam? Are we out of the cave yet? I didn't think we had gone that far in." Dean said, looking around and blinking. Sam was suddenly very concerned. It was midday and bright and sunny out.

"Dean, what do you see?" He asked cautiously.

"Complete blackness like when we were farther back in the cave. Why?"

"Oh shit." Sam muttered to himself.

"Sam, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked, slightly ticked off.

"Um, I….. I think there's something wrong. How many fingers am I holding up?" Sam asked, hold two fingers right in front of his brothers face.

"Sam, I just told you, all I see is the darkness of the cave, I can't see your fingers."

"Dean, we're, um, not in the cave anymore."

"What? Not funny Sam."

"I'm not joking. We're out of the cave sitting on some rocks just outside the entrance. It's bright and sunny out. C'mere, let me see your eyes."

Sam said, leaning towards his brother's face to look at his eyes. He cursed under his breath again. His brother's eyes were pale, almost completely white, and that's when he noticed the swollen white areas surrounding his eyes surrounded by redness. When the creature had hit him with the acidy venom, he must have hit him in the eyes. _Oh great, _he thought, _now I know what's going on, but how the hell do I tell Dean?_

"Sam! What's going on?"

"Ya know how you said that the creature got you with it venom?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I think he got you in the eyes."

"So what are you telling me, I'm blind now because of that thing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, i had a really bad end of the semester. To make a long story short, unless i pass a class this summer i get kicked out of my major. But i wont bore you with that, heres the new chapter in my story. i also started a new on called Switched. There will be another chapter on this one soon, i just need to finish it. Hope u like.**

* * *

The brothers sat in the emergency room wait for the doctors, Dean on the bed and Sam by his side in a chair. The entire way there Dean had bombarded Sam with question he couldn't answer. What was happening to him? Would he get better? Was there a supernatural cure if there wasn't a medical one?Wouldheever be able to hunt again? This last questionDean asked was one Sam could answer, and did. 

"If this _is _permanent, no, you are never hunting again, I won't let you."

As they sat there the same thought flitted through their heads. _Dad is gonna kill me!_ Finally a doctor came in.

"Mr. Winchester. How are you doing today?"

"Well, if I was doing ok, I wouldn't be here now would I?" Dean answered, frustrated. He rephrased his statement when Sam whacked his knee. "I can't see doc."

The doctor walked over and looked at Deans eyes, noticing the acid burns and complete opaqueness of his eyes.

"How exactly did this happen?"

"I was…" Dean started to respond, but was cut off my Sam.

"We were setting up a toy chemistry kit for our nephew when one of the bottles exploded." Sam said quickly, he'd been thinking of a reason why his brother would have acid burns on his eyes, and that was the best he could come up with. He didn't know what Dean would have said, but at least Sam's lie was believable, Dean tended to go with more farfetched lies. "I tried to rinse as much of it out as I could before we came here."

"Will I ever see again doc?" Dean asks, frustrated.

"I don't know Mr. Winchester, we'll have to do some tests to see how badly damaged your eyes are first." The doctor responded and left to go set up the tests.

The tests seem to take forever for both Sam and Dean. People were putting drops in his eyes, shining lights in them; they even did a CT scan. The brothers were both anxious to know if Dean would ever see again, to know if this was ever going to get better. After the tests they both sat in silence in the hospital room and waited. They jumped and looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Winchester, we have the test results back." The doctor said entering the room.

"Great, so can you tell me if I'll ever see again?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Well, the corneas of both of you eyes have been severely damaged by the acid. Not only that but it's also affected you optic nerves. There isn't much that we can do for that, I'm sorry, but you'll never be able to see again."

* * *

**I know its short, but the next one will be longer. Please r&r, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter, i finished it alot faster than i thought i would.**

* * *

Sam woke to a loud crash in the hotel room. His hand automatically went to the knife he now kept under his pillow like his brother had before. He sat up and listened for any more noise. That's when he heard his brother muttering across the room.

"Dean?" He said sleepily. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, flicked on the lamp next to his bed and walked over to his brother. "What the hell man, why didn't you just turn on the li……sorry, I, um, I forgot."

"It's ok. Heck, even I'm still getting used to this whole being blind thing." Dean tried to laugh it off, but he could sense Sam didn't think it was funny. "I'm fine really; I just forgot this table was here." He took a step further and crashed into a chair. "Ow, and that chair." Dean muttered. Sam immediately grabbed his brother's arm before he could take another step.

"Here, let me help." He said. But Dean only pulled his arm away from Sam's grasp.

"I'm twenty six; I don't need help getting to the bathroom. Go back to bed I'm fine." Dean said sharply. He put his other arm out and felt for the wall, finding his way slowly to the bathroom door. Sam still stood a few feet back where they had been and Dean knew this, he hadn't heard any footsteps besides his own. "Go to bed Sam."

* * *

Dean sat on the floor in the bathroom. How could this happen to him, how could he be blind? How was he going to hunt like this? That's when the thing that worried him the most popped into his head. How was he going to protect Sam like this? He buried his face in his hands. He couldn't even make it through a damn hotel room with out hurting himself how was he supposed to stop Sam from getting hurt.

* * *

Sam sat down on the edge of his bed. Why wouldn't Dean allow someone to help him? He was injured, he couldn't see, for once in his life he actually needed help. When Dean was dying a few months ago he could at least do most things himself, of course they made him exhausted and tired all the time, but he could do them. Dean refused to leave the hotel room after getting back from the hospital, and Sam knew that it was because if Dean left, he would need Sam's help and wouldn't be able to push him away. _I need to get out of this room for a little, just to breathe. _Sam thought.

"Hey, Dean, I'm gonna go get some soda and junk food from the vending machine, do you want anything?" Sam called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No, I'm fine, Sam." Dean replied shortly from inside.

Sam sighed and left the room. The minute he heard the door close, Dean emerged from the bathroom. He felt his way over to Sam's bed, still the inner most bed in the room, and then over to his. He slumped down on the floor at the end of the bed and sighed. This wasn't fair to Sam, the way he was acting, Dean knew that. Sam only wanted to help him and Dean just kept pushing him away. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting on the floor thinking, more like sulking, when he head the door open again. Instinctively he looked up towards the sound. His brother walked wordlessly over to the table Dean had walked into just moments earlier and dumped his pile of junk food ontop of it.

"Look, Sam, I…. I'm sorry." Dean said from his seat on the floor and waited for a response. He thought he might have heard Sam mumble something, but couldn't be sure. "I'm still getting used to this. I mean, just yesterday I was fine, I was completely self sufficient. I could walk across this hotel room with out hurting myself. I'm not used to having to have someone help me."

"Well, you need to get used to it, you can't see anymore Dean. This isn't some injury that's gonna get better with time, like when you broke your leg and refused to use crutches."

Dean suddenly smiled at this memory. He had been 15 and he wasn't even hurt on a hunt, he broke it joking around on the bleachers during gym class. Dean knew Sam must have been looking at him now like he was crazy or something, and he was right.

"How many times did I fall trying to get to the front door after we got back from the hospital?" Dean said, starting to laugh. "What was it? 10 times? 20? In just that little five foot stretch from the car to the door?"

"What is so funny about it? You're as stubborn now as you were then." Sam said, trying to hold back him amusement at the memory too.

"It was taking me so long that dad gave up on letting me walk. Remember? He picked me up, swung me over his shoulder like a fireman and carried me to the couch. You were standing next to the car laughing the whole time." Dean said, laughing so much his eyes were watering.

"How could I not laugh, it was funny. You even started yelling at dad but he was completely calm about it. He handed you the crutches and told you that if you ever wanted to leave that couch you'd have to use them because there was no way in hell he was gonna carry you around everywhere." Sam recalled, laughing a little.

"I stayed on that couch for almost 4 hours before I moved."

"Yeah, because dinner was ready and we refused to bring it to you."

The room went quiet for a while after Sam's last comment. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; they were both just so engrossed in their memories they didn't say anything. Finally Dean broke the silence.

"Look, this ….. is going to take some getting used to. I can't go from doing everything by my self to needing help with everything over night. I can't do that, Sam, it's gonna take some getting used to." Dean said; his tone back to being serious instead of joking.

"Ok." Sam sighed. "Ok, whenever you decide you need help I'll be here."

"Thank you."

"Just don't expect me to be carrying you around anywhere; you're way too heavy for that."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, i decided to write it happy, my first idea was sad, but i've written enough of that. Please r&r thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a week after the brothers had left the hospital. They were still in the same motel room in the same small town that they had been in since before dean was blinded. They had worked out a layout for the room and never moved anything so Dean could memorize where everything was so he wouldn't hurt himself any more. Dean was slowly getting used to being blind, he could sense when other people were around him and by listening could even tell his brothers footsteps from anyone else's.

"You shuffle your feet a little when you walk, guess I did a bad job at teaching you how to walk, huh?" Dean joked when he revealed how he knew.

Dean had taught Sam everything when they were growing up. How to walk, how to talk, heck, Dean even potty trained him. Their dad had always been busy with the hunt and tended to leave Sam in Dean's charge. Now it was the other way around. Dean was in Sam's charge, he was Sam's to protect and to help.

"Dean would you come eat something, starving yourself isn't going to make you any better." Sam said, placing the perfectly organized plate on the table.

Dean stood from where he was sitting on his bed and made his way to the table.

"Ok, where is everything?" He asked once he was seated.

"Big Mac's at 6 o'clock, fries at 11 and an apple at 2. Your can of soda's at 12 above the plate." Sam rattled off; he had actually gotten used to listing off where things were like they were a clock.

"Dude, an apple? Since when do we eat apples?" Dean whined before picking up the hamburger and taking a huge bit out of it.

"Stop complaining and eat, jerk."

"Yeah, whatever bitch."

"Oh no, we're not gonna start that again."

"Start what? You're the one who called me a jerk, that's just my usual response. You're the one who started it."

"Whatever, just eat. I found a local witch doctor about 30 minutes from here that I want to go see. She may be able to help you get your sight back." Sam said flipping through a phone book he had found for the local area.

"Ok" was Deans muffled reply as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

"Gross." Sam said under his breath. Suddenly he was hit on the side of the head by flying French fry. "Hey! Wait, how'd you manage to aim that so well?"

"It actually hit you, cool, I was just hoping to get it anywhere near you. I threw it in the direction of your comment on my eating habits." Dean replied, shrugging and shoving more food into his mouth. "So what do you expect this witch doctor lady to be able to do that modern medicine can't?"

"Oh, this coming from the man who's still alive after modern medicine gave him only a month to live."  
"That was different and you know it. Now answer the question."

Sam sighed; the faith healer was still a difficult topic for Dean. "I dunno, she might have and elixir or something that can heal the damage the acid did. We'll never know if we don't go."

"Fine." Dean said popping the last fry into his mouth and taking one last swig of his soda. "Let's go."

Sam looked over at Dean and saw his mouth was covered in ketchup from the burger. "Dude, you are the messiest eater I have ever met."

"What?"

"You're covered in ketchup."

"Well, how am I supposed to know, I'm blind remember." Dean said, standing and heading to the bathroom to wash up. The bottles in the bathroom were the hardest to keep track of because they were all the same shape and size. After washing off his face with water he grabbed one bottle he figured was aftershave and splashed some on his face. He didn't even notice that he didn't smell anything, or at least that it didn't smell like his aftershave. He walked out of the bathroom and called for his brother to find where he was.

"I'm over here, are you all set?"

"Yes, can we go now, you know how much I hate being outside with all these scars on my face."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get……." Sam froze mid sentence. Dean's face looked different. The scars on the lower part of his face, below his eyes, had completely disappeared.

"Sam? You still there?" Dean asked, reaching out in front of him as he walked slowly towards where Sam's voice had been. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and put it to his face, where the scars were supposed to be. Dean's mouth opened in shock when he felt nothing but his smooth skin beneath his fingers, not the raw, rough, raised scars.

"What the hell did you put on your face in there?" Sam asked.

* * *

**Hope you liked my newest chapter. Yes, i will reveal what he put on his face in my next chapter. I actually got the idea from my mom for it. Please r&r, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I dunno, I thought it was just my aftershave." Dean replied, not quite sure himself what was going on. "You mean the cure to this whole mess has been right here in our hotel room the whole time?"

"It may well have been. C'mon, tell me what bottle you got the stuff from." Sam said grabbing Dean's wrist and dragging him back to the bathroom. Dean stood in front of the sink and tried to remember which bottle he had grabbed. He picked up several ones around the area he had reached over to and put each one down again, unsure if it was the bottle he had actually used.

"I don't know Sam; I don't know which one it was." Dean said, defeated.

"Concentrate Dean, you can do this. What shape was it, how big, did it seem full or empty. Just concentrate."

Dean sighed. He picked up one bottle and held it in his hand. He ran his fingers over the bottle itself and then the cap, shook his head and put it back down. He picked up another one and did the same thing, and another and another. After about 4 bottles he handed one to Sam and told him this had been the one he'd picked up before. Sam looked at the medium-sized clear bottle he held in his hands. It had "25/75" written sloppily on it in black Sharpie.

"It's my combination of holy water and water from those healing springs back at our last job." Sam said. "I was making different combinations of the waters to see if it would help."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? This stuff could have saved me a week of suffering." Dean said, sounding rather perturbed.

"I just started making them last night. I was going to wait until after we saw the witch doctor, to see if she had anything I could add to them." Sam retorted. He grabbed a facecloth and soaked it in the concoction. "Sit down"

Dean sat on the closed toilet seat and Sam gently ran the cloth over his scarred eyes. He watched as the scarring faded and Dean's normal skin reappeared. Dean opened his eyes, but they were still opaque.

"I still can't see, Sammy." Dean said, sounding defeated.

"Well, the scars are completely gone." Sam responded. "Wait a sec. Tilt your head back and look up towards the ceiling."

Dean did as he was asked and Sam dripped a few drops of the liquid into both Dean's eyes. He closed them and rubbed them a bit to spread the fluid throughout his entire eye.

"Ok, open your eyes, let's see if it worked." Sam said optimistically.

"I'm scared. What if it didn't work, what if all it could do was get rid of the scars, not fix my eyes?"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try. C'mon, open your eyes." Sam coaxed, but dean refused to open his eyes. "What's the worst that can happen? So you're still blind? You were actually getting used to it and there's always the witch doctor."

"I was not getting used to it; I was just putting up with it until we could find a cure. There's a big difference."

"Yeah whatever man." Sam paused. "Hey look there's a naked girl outside!" Sam said. _If anything is going to get him to open his eyes it'll be a naked girl. _He thought.

"What? Where?" Dean asked, shooting his eyes open. "Ah! Why is it so bright in here? Wait, I can see! Sam, I can see." Dean shouted, standing up and practically running to the mirror only a few feet away.

"It worked?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah it worked! Well, it's still a little blurry." Dean said rubbing his eyes to clear the fogginess. "But I'm sure that'll clear. Sam, this is unbelievable, I can see. You made me see again."

Then Dean did something he rarely did, if ever. He hugged Sam. The boys broke apart and the room was suddenly filled with a very awkward silence. The just as suddenly Sam burst out laughing.

"So much for no chick-flick moments, man." Sam managed to say between laughs.

"Dude, if you ever mention it again, not only willIdeny it ever happened,I will kill you with my own bare hands." Dean warned.

* * *

**Sorry, this ending sucks just about as bad as my other one. I hope you like it. please r&r, thanks.**


End file.
